Unexplainable
by Awesomesupergirl123
Summary: Robin. Boy Wonder. Leader of Teen Titans. Ex-Protege of the Worlds Greatest Detective. He has kicked more bad guy butt than the rest of his team combined and he's only human. At least he thought he was human. He's experiencing unexplainable changes and has no idea what to do. Now he has to face a new unknown threat while figuring out the answers a letter holds.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy, or not, whatever. I was always wondering what would happen to Robin if he wasn't normal, then of course I made it problem and a mystery for him. Also bringing up some stuff he would rather forget. I'm talking too much, aren't I?**

**Kid Flash: Yep.**

**Me: You can't say anything! You talk a lot also. You are so lucky that I like speedsters. Of course archers are awesome too. Now do the Disclaimer!**

**Kid Flash: Thank you for saying that you like speedsters. Okay, Awesomesupergirl123 does not own anything except the plot. **

**Me: On with the story!**

It was a typical day at Titans Tower. Cyborg, the half human half robot, was playing video games with the green changeling, Beast Boy. Cyborg was obviously winning. Raven, the darkest of the group, had her hood up and floated in a seating position in a dark corner, reading a book and tick marks appearing on her face from the loud noise the pair on the couch were creating from the game. Starfire, the kind and naive Tameranian, was attempting to make one of her homeland dishes without blowing up the kitchen. Again. The team leader, Robin, was in the training room, forever excising. Aloud sound rang through the tower the alarm bathing every room in a red light.

Everyone went to the Op Centre to find Cyborg typing quickly. Robin looked at Cyborg with a serious look. "Cyborg. Report."

"Control Freak broke out of jail, again. He made a machine based off of television, again, and is throwing geeky tantrums at random people about which TV show or character is better. Again." Cyborg replied, putting emphasis on each 'again'. Raven groaned.

"We have to deal with that couch potato again?" Her monotone voice showing no emotion except slight annoyance. If you knew her well enough you could probably tell what she would be feeling.

"Let's just go before someone does something stupid and something bad _actually _happens." Robin stated. They headed to Control Freak's location, which happened to be a video store. Starfire and Raven flew. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and took to the skies also. Robin drove his R-cycle and Cyborg took his T-car.

They came to the video store to find Control Freak **(A/N: Can I just call him C.F from now on?)** ranting at the cashier who was looking terrified as ever at him.

"Hey Freaky! Are you just going to break out every time you have something to say?" Beast Boy asked, alerting everyone of the Titans arrival. C.F looked at them and all the people that were in the store rushed out, sensing a fight starting soon.

"The Titans. My arch nemeses. Waiting to feel the wrath of Control Freak!?" No sooner had he said that, a green starbolt hit him and sent him flying.

"More like waiting to get this over with so we can send you back to jail." Robin stated while in a crouched position. "TITANS GO!"

When the battle cry was heard, the Titans went into attack mode. C.F just laughed. He pressed a button on his watch, which the Titans just noticed he had. Silver armour started forming around C.F, almost looking like Iron Man's suit.

"Try hitting me while I'm wearing this." C.F said cockily. Starfire fired starbolt after starbolt at him, none making a dent. Beast Boy turned into a lion and pounced on C.F, trying to bite and claw at the suit. That only resulted in him getting thrown into a wall and changing back. Cyborg tried his sonic canon blasting at C.F, but it only ricocheted back at him, leaving him dazed with no evidence that anything even happened to the suit at all.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Chanting her mantra, Raven began taking things from all over. Shelves, stands, and counters, all surrounded by black energy and thrown at C.F. There were no signs that he even felt anything touch him. Last, but definitely not least, Robin went up against him. C.F couldn't dodge his hits, but there seemed no need to. C.F was basically invulnerable to anything and everything. Out of frustration and pure instinct, Robin slashed at C.F, as if he had claws.

"What was that supposed to do? Act like the force in Clash of the Planets?" C.F laughed. Five seconds later his suit fell off of him and onto the ground. Everyone looked at Robin in surprised, while Robin looked at his hands. There was 3 inch, long, sharp and dirty claws coming out of his hands and through his gloves. He quickly looked back to his team and hid his hands behind his back.

"Let's get him back to jail." He said, going back to his serious, calm, leader attitude, acting as if this was another normal fight.

"How did you break through my suit!? It's indestructible!" C.F yelled at him. He was probably going to start another tantrum.

"Everything has a weakness." Robin replied simply. Cyborg then handcuffed C.F and took him to the police car waiting outside.

"Friend Robin? How _did _ you break out of Control of the Freak's nearly indestructible attire?" Starfire asked. Robin looked at his hands. It was back to normal, only a few tears in his gloves. Maybe it was a one-time thing. **(A/N: We should all know that it wasn't a one-time thing)**

"Uh… I was working on a tool for my gloves for fighting. I still need to work out a few kinks." He lied. Everyone accepted that answer but he's pretty sure that Raven knew he was lying. At least he knows he can trust Raven enough to keep a secret.

"Okay! So can we get pizza now? I'm hungry." Beast Boy says.

**After pizza…**

The Titans came home only to find Kid Flash and Speedy on their couch watching TV.

"Uh…Hi?" BB said looking at them.

"'sup dude. Titans East is having a day off so we came down to your tower to hang out." Kid Flash told him.

"By the way, we checked your mail, well, except Robin's because I suspect it's personal for him." Speedy said, giving said person a look. Raven knew that she didn't have any mail so she just went up to her room to meditate. BB and Cyborg just started yelling at them for going through their stuff.

"… And would you like it if we went through your stuff and-" Starfire interrupted Cyborg in his rant.

"Did Galfore send me a foglernelk?" She asked the two 'guests'. (If you consider inviting yourself over makes you a guest) You could practically see the question marks hanging over their heads.

"Is it some weird slimy thing that keeps on moving inside a package?" Kid Flash asked. Starfire just flew to where the mail was, the male Titans faintly hearing an 'Oh thank you Galfore.'

Robin just picked up his and went to his room. The ends of the envelope were stained and crumpled, so it seemed old. When Robin looked at the envelope, his breathing hitched. The fact that the envelope doesn't show who the letter is from was mysterious enough, but then he saw the way his name was written on the front.

_To My Little Robin_

Only one person ever called him that. Also, no matter how long since the last time he saw her, he would always remember almost everything about her, including the handwriting, which he recognized.

He softly whispered, his eyes watering.

"Mom?"

**Like it? Not. Tell me if it's good enough to continue in the reviews. So until next time, SEE YA FROM THE WEIRD AWESOME CHICK. P.S IF MY USERNAME IS TOO LONG TO WRITE IN THE REVIEWS, MESSAGES, ETC. MY NICKNAME IS CC.**


	2. The Letter

**Hey! I'm back again! I would've come back anyways because I wouldn't want to leave any readers hanging. So, welcome to Chapter 2. Any words Kid Flash?**

**Kid Flash: Go Team speedsters! Just because we're awesome! *Whispers* And Archers suck.**

**Me: I heard that! Archers and Speedsters are awesome! Just get along! Yeesh! Anything ELSE you need to say?**

**Kid Flash: Awesomesupergirl123 does not own Teen Titans. If she did there would be way more Supernatural drama and Titans East and I would appear a lot more.**

**Me: On with the Story!**

He couldn't believe it. No, he _wouldn't _believe it. His mom died with his dad on that terrible night at the circus when he was 8 years old. He _watched_ them die. So how was this possible?

He took off his mask and set it down on the night table. He needed to be what his mom had known him as. He wasn't Robin, Leader of Teen Titans; he was Richard 'Dick' Grayson, The youngest of the Flying Graysons. His Legs were shaking as he sat down on his bed. Opening the envelope, he noticed that the paper was a peach, almost orange color, like the ones used in old diaries. When he started reading, his heart stopped. He tried so hard to not let tears fall.

_Dear My Little Robin,_

_I love you so much, I really do. All those times we spent together warms my heart every single second I think about it. Like helping you practice your routines, or having that small sugar fight with you in the kitchen._

Dick could remember those moments easily. The letter only brought up more memories. For example, when everyone working at the Circus (mainly his Mom and Dad) threw a surprise birthday party for him. That was back when he thought nothing could go wrong and everything would be okay. Now he knew he couldn't stop any of the tears flowing now…

_At some point we won't be able to spend time together like we used to. This will most likely be because I have… passed away._

Now he was reliving the worst day of his life, his parents screaming as they fell. Him running to them and screaming their names, trying to shake their broken, bloody bodies awake. No matter how long ago, it would always be permanently etched into his brain.

_I you're reading this I already have gone. Look Dick, our family is special, in more ways than one. We always stand together, no Grayson left behind. What I'm about to tell you to do may or may not be hard for you. This time you have to stop being a Grayson, and save yourself. Your father will most likely die with me, so you'll be sent to a foster home. Please, for your sake, abandon the Grayson name. Make a new start and have a new, amazing life. I love you, and I'll miss you Richard. _

_Love,_

_Your Mother, Mary Grayson_

_**P.S DO NOT TRUST THE MOON**_

To say Dick was a little emotional was an understatement. He was full out sobbing right now. All his anger, confusion, and sadness caused by this one letter. Robin was never like this, crying over some piece of paper; but he wasn't Robin right now, and this wasn't just some piece of paper.

Starfire was walking in the hallways, looking for someone to hang out with. Kid Flash and Speedy got called back to Steel City. Beast Boy and Cyborg went out saying they were going to do 'Guy Stuff' and Raven wanted to be alone. That only left Robin. While she was walking, she passed by a door. That's when she heard sobbing coming from behind the door.

Now, Starfire never likes anyone being sad. It only makes her feel sad and she always wants to make others feel happy. So naturally, she knocked on the door and opened it. What it hid surprised her.

There she saw Robin, someone she deeply cared about; mask less, sitting on his bed, holding a piece of paper and sobbing. Starfire and Raven were the only ones on the team that ever got to see him without his mask. Raven because she was like a trust worthy sister to him, and Starfire because she was the closest to him out of everybody on the team.

She walked up to Richard but he didn't seem to notice her presence. Putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, she softly whispered, "Robin?" She felt her heart sink when he looked up at her with red, puffy eyes that seemed to have seen too much in life. It looked like the eyes of a broken child. He didn't even bother to put back on his tough façade, he just continued to cry. He felt like he was reliving his parents' death all over again.

Starfire held out her arms, signalling him for a hug. In the back of his mind, he could hear some of his thoughts reminding him; _this isn't how you act. You're crying. You have to stay strong not be weak._ He went into her hold anyways. Her hugs have been much more comfortable since she learned how to control her strength in her hugs so she didn't hurt people. She put her arms around him while he just put his head on her shoulder and relaxed in her hold. He needed someone to comfort him right now.

"What is the matter, Robin?" She asked. He was wondering if he should tell her about the letter or not. He decided to be vague and tell her only the gist of it.

"The letter mentioned someone from my past when I was younger, and along with some good memories, it made me think about one of my bad ones." He said his voice sad, quiet and weak from all the crying. Starfire's heart tore apart just by hearing his voice.

Hesitantly, she asked, "Do you mind if I asked you to talk about your past, or would you prefer it hidden?" Starfire would respect his privacy if he wanted to, but it would help if he told her. By now his sobs have become slight sniffles from time to time. Dick was contemplating whether or not to tell Starfire.

"When I was younger… I lost someone close to me. They were part of my family, one of my main sources of happiness. The letter mentioned them…and I just miss them so much. I just wish I could've done something to prevent me from losing them… but I don't really have the power to turn back the clock." He had to choke back a couple sobs while he was talking.

Starfire looked at him in sympathy. She knows how that feels like. Her parents had died from grief and sadness when they found out she was kidnapped by the Gordanians. She misses them dearly. Then she noticed something he said.

"You said 'them'. Were there more than one?" Slowly, he nodded his head.

Suddenly, he stood up, wiping his tears away using his green gloved hands. He walked over to his night table and was about to put his mask on but paused. Slowly, he turned around to look at Starfire. With a small, sad and gentle smile, he told her, "Thank you." Then he put on his mask, pocketed his letter and left the room. What he needed was the skills and smarts of Robin and the memories of Dick Grayson if he was going to figure this whole entire situation out.

**Well, there's Chapter 2. Write what you think in the reviews. Also, here's a question for you to think about: What kind of creature is Robin? Write your answers in the reviews. Until next time… BYE FROM THE WEIRD AWESOME CHICK ALSO KNOW AS CC! **


	3. Hungry?

**Hello! I'm back! Here's chapter 3. By the way, each chapter I'm going to announce who has the closest answer to each question I ask. The closest answers to last chapter's question were from:**

**Anthezar **

**Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft**

**You guys aren't spot on, but you're **_**very**_** close. Congratulations! *Clapping* **

**Kid Flash: Yeah, yeah. Congrats. When am I going to show up?**

**Me: *Evil Grin* don't worry. You're going to appear real soon. Just hope you have enough speed to go to the infirmary.**

**Kid Flash: *Nervously Chuckles* Hehe, oh yeah! We have to do the disclaimer! Awesomesupergirl123 does not own Teen Titans.**

**Me: One more thing, during dinner, Beast Boy is not there. So if I say teammates, I mean Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire. On with the story!**

As Robin walked down the hallways, the only thing on his mind was the letter he got and the claws he grew during the fight with Control Freak yesterday. _Is it a coincidence that they happened on the same day or not? _Robin knows that everything happens for a reason. The question; what _is _the reason? Something big is happening, and he's somehow in the middle of it. The most frustrating part; he doesn't know what's happening or what part he plays.

He lets his feet navigate him and walks without thinking, most likely following the smell of food. Walking into the kitchen, he sits down at the table and observes his teammates. Cyborg was cooking, which he was okay with. The only person not okay was Beast Boy since he was a strict vegetarian. Starfire was chatting Raven's ear off while Raven was showing slight irritation. Everything was normal, well, their version of normal, and if he didn't know better he would've thought that nothing happened. _But you know it wasn't normal. Something is happening._ Shaking those thoughts from his head, Robin tried to focus on his food. For some reason, he was _very_ happy that Cyborg was cooking. Cyborg always cooks meat, and right now, meat is something Robin wants.

Today was on of Cyborg's annual "Meat Fest". Of course, Beast Boy couldn't stand it, so he made his tofu dinner first and left the room once Cyborg started cooking. Usually he wouldn't come back until after dinner and everything was cleaned and rid of their meat. Lining the table were many kinds of cooked meat. Steak, BBQ ribs, fried chicken, you name it. Robin's sudden craving for meat became larger. With speed no one – not even him – knew he possessed, he dove into his food, cleaning every bone. Looking up, he noticed that Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire were staring at him.

"What?" He asked with his mouth full. The Titans just looked nervously at each other.

"Um… We never knew you were that hungry." Cyborg said carefully. Robin raised an eyebrow. _What do they mean by that?_

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all you have meat bits all over your face." Raven deadpanned. "Second, you are eating like Starfire did when she first came to earth and broke into the video store."

Robin's first thought was, _I am?_ Then he noticed his appearance and the fact that the only things on his plate were bare bones. Grabbing a napkin and fighting back a blush of embarrassment, he wiped his face and hands. "Sorry." He said. "I was just trying to figure out something and I guess I kind of stressed myself too much." He knew that wasn't the truth, but he didn't the truth either. Also, it's not like he could just say _'Oh, I just had a craving for meat and wanted to eat it like a lion._ Yeah, _that_ would go over well. Standing up and cleaning his plate (this time not via Robin's mouth) he walked back into the hallway and headed back to his room.

While walking, his mind was whirling with thoughts. He was still trying to understand everything that's happening, and new things just keep adding on, creating more questions. When he made it to his door, he was about to open it when a pale hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Jumping and turning around, he came face to face with Raven, Letting go of his wrist, she gave him a look that clearly states _we need to talk._ He could see it even though her face was partially covered by her hood. Sighing, he looked at Raven, waiting for her to say something.

"Your emotions have been wild ever since that fight with Control Freak yesterday. Something's up with you." She put her hood down, revealing her pale, reserved face and purple hair. "Mind telling me?" Robin knew it wasn't a question. She wanted him to tell her what's happening, and it's impossible for him to lie to her without her knowing. Also, she was persistent, and when it's needed, scary. So she will get the truth out of him one way or another.

He sighed again and looked anywhere but at her piercing gaze. He might as well tell her about one of the things confusing him. It would be a hell of a lot easier (and safer) if he just did that and not have to go through _Raven's version of interrogation_.

"Honestly, I don't know myself. Yesterday, after the fight, I got a letter; a letter from my mom." He glanced at Raven's face. It remained stoic but he could see the concern in her eyes. When she went into his mind, she saw silhouettes falling in a circus tent. After the whole dilemma, she asked him about it. "She wrote some stuff that just doesn't make sense. I'm trying to figure out what she meant, yet everything I think about is a dead end. The only thing I know is that it's probably something big, and it's something important." He waited for a reply from Raven.

"Sometimes the answers are the ones you least expect, and you may not believe it either, and other times it's right in front of your face and you just don't notice. It would just be easier to expect the unexpected. Then, you'd be open to more possibilities and be ready for whatever's thrown at you." Raven said. Somehow, she always manages to surprise Robin with her wisdom. Then, much to both of their surprise, Raven hugged him. Robin returned the hug, letting a small smile appear on his face. After she let go, she returned to her normal, emotionless look. "Tell anyone about this and I'll send you to another dimension that I'll guarantee you will not enjoy." Despite her warning, Robin could hear the teasing in her voice.

"Of course I will. Although, I could talk to others about the fact that you and Beast Boy make an amazing couple. I mean, everybody already knows." He said smirking. That only caused him to get his mouth covered and shut by black energy.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Him." She said threateningly, though the effect was lost with the blush appearing on her face. Pulling up her hood, she continued, "Besides, if there's a couple that should get together, it's you and Starfire." As she walked down the hallway with a smirk, she saw Robin out of the corner of her eye, black energy gone, and a blush covering his face and mouth trying to form words.

He walked into the room, his blush gone and went to take a shower. Taking off his clothes and mask, he went into the shower and turned the water on. He relaxed. The warm water always brought him comfort. After finishing his shower and putting on his sleeping clothes, he lied down on his bed. After thinking over everything _again_, he went to sleep. Wrong thing to do.

**Done! Hope you liked this chapter; I tried to leave a cliffhanger for this one. **

**Question: I gave a hint about something that will happen in future chapters when I was talking to Kid Flash earlier. (Check the beginning of this chapter in the Author's note.) What do you think will happen to him? **

**Until next time… BYE FROM THE WEIRD AWESOME CHICK A.K.A CC! **


	4. Nightmares

**Hello humans! It's me again with the next chapter. Now, the person with the closest answer to chapter 3's question is… *Drumroll***

**K-star**

**Congrats K-star! Now let Kid Flash say a few things before we start.**

**Kid Flash: Am I really going to get hurt?**

**Me: Yep! Can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Kid Flash: Okay. Awesomesupergirl123 does not own Teen Titans.**

_Everything was blurry to him, like a camera trying to focus, when suddenly, everything cleared. He was in the field outside Titans Tower at night. Beyond the field is a forest full of trees, though it's hard to navigate through and it's easy to get lost in. Robin looked all around. He couldn't see anything except the Tower in the distance. 'When did I even get here?' He thought to himself. He looked around again, and saw a figure materialize in front of him. It wasn't just any figure; it was the most amazing person to ever be in his life, the person apart of his creation. It was...  
"Mom?" She nodded her head. He was going to hug her, but something stopped him. Some invisible force wouldn't let him get to her. Then he realized it was an invisible force field, acting like the windows in jails to separate people. Robin looked at her. She put her hand near her eyes, and made a pulling motion, signalling him to take off his mask. When he pulled off his mask, he revealed the most amazingly beautiful blue eyes. A soft smile appeared on her face. She tried to talk, but Dick couldn't hear anything. The force field cancelled out her voice. She seemed to notice the problem. She mouthed, 'Read my lips' to him. He nodded. 'I missed you so much, and I love you even more.' He smiled at his mom.  
"Same here. I can't believe I'm actually seeing you again, but...how?" He was confused, last time he checked; his mom was a broken dead body in the cemetery. Just when she opened her mouth to say something, Dick saw movement in the forest behind her. She looked behind and into the trees, like she noticed the same thing. Then she snapped her attention back to Dick and mouthed a 3-letter word he was very familiar with yet hated to do.  
'Run.' At that moment, everything took a turn for the worse.  
"Look out!" His warning didn't reach her in time as a knife was thrown at her from somewhere in the forest. It embeds itself in her back and some of her blood splattered on the force field. Dick's eyes were wide with horror as he saw part of the knife through her stomach. She held her wound with her hands, eyes growing more lifeless by the second. Then she put her bloody hand on the force field, signalling him to do the same and put it on top of hers. Her body started going limp, and she started sliding down the shield she was leaning on, her hand leaving a trail of blood. Her eyes dead.  
"No! Mom! You can't die on me again! Please! Please!" He begged. "__Mama! vă rog! Tu nu se poate întoarce și dă-mi doar speranta de a muri și rupe-mi din nou__!" He was now punching at the force field, tears falling down his cheeks. When he became tired of punching and yelling, he looked at his mom's body, his voice deadly quiet. "__Nu muri. Vă rog. Nu te pot pierde din nou__." He was sobbing. "Please." The scene suddenly changed to the forest. Remembering his mother's last words, Dick ran. He could sense someone else in the woods; he just didn't know who it was. All he knows is that it was the person who killed his mom, and that he's probably next.  
He ran for his life, feet pounding against the grass. He was going to tire soon, so he had to find a place to hide and catch his breath. Dick looked behind him; bad idea. An arrow flew past his head and stuck itself into a tree. It was so close to his head, he could feel the edge touch his ear. Looking forward, he tried to find a hiding spot. He couldn't see anything except trees. Deciding to use what he can, he took his grappling hook and shot it into a clump of trees so whoever was chasing him wouldn't know where to look. Up in the trees, he tried to control his emotions. There were still tear tracks on his face. Then he took off his gloves to use them to wipe his sweat off his head. When he finished wiping his face, he felt something different about his hands. He brought his hands down in front of his face and had to hold back a scream of surprise and fear. The claws were back, but his skin was different. There were actual dark, black scales on his hands. Rolling up his sleeves, he noticed the scales went up his arms. The weird thing was, he had a sense of familiarity, like he saw it before. Then he started to hear soft footsteps.  
He needed to do something, quick. He thought of using his communicator but for some reason it wasn't there. He turned around trying to get a sense of where he was only to come face to face with an arrow. He looked from the arrow to the bow, to the hand that was holding it, and to the body connecting it. It definitely wasn't something he expected. There he saw a dark skinned teenage girl with black hair that was put up in a ponytail. She wore black skin tight pants, with a black belt holding daggers and knives that were glinting dangerously through the light the moon brought. She also wore a black leather jacket with straps crisscrossing over the front holding a black quiver on the back. The arrows in the quiver glared threateningly at whoever looks at it. The thing that caught Dick's eye though was her necklace and the mark on her hand. Her necklace had a silver chain with a blue crescent moon on it. On the back of her hand was a mark. It looked like a tattoo but it was too natural looking to be one. The mark was the same crescent moon on her necklace.  
"Before you kill me, will you at least tell me why?" He asked nervously and fearfully. He couldn't really do anything; she had the upper hand, and could kill him whenever she wants if she just let the arrow fly. He would not have enough time to react. Then the most unexpected thing happened; she laughed.  
"Oh you don't have to worry about me killing you," he relaxed a little bit, but he was still able to make a dash if needed. She lowered her bow and put her arrow back in her quiver. Her brown eyes gave off a feeling of danger despite her seemingly trying to assure him. He could practically hear his heart beating at a speed that should've seriously harmed him, and the blood was pounding so loud in his ears it was starting to get painful. With speed that beat Kid Flash's, she took a needle from her pocket and jabbed it in his arm, causing him to give a painful scream. "You just have to worry about the torture and pain I'm going to put you through, because sooner or later you're going to want to end up like your mom. Kind of sucks to have your parents' 'gift', doesn't it?" She took out a remote from her pocket with her left hand, while violently pulling out the needle, causing Dick to scream again. She paused. "The last of your kind yet your special from the others."  
Gritting his teeth, he hissed," What do you mean?" He was trying to ease his way away from her while keeping her talking. She noticed what he was doing but didn't say anything. Instead, she cocked her head to the side, her face showing slight amusement.  
"You really don't know, do you?" He was growing angry and narrowed his eyes at her. "Guess you'll never know. You won't even hear the answer over your screaming." He chose that moment to jump down and tried to run, but he wasn't coordinated enough because of whatever was in the needle and fell to the ground. She jumped down and just stood there. Then, she pressed the button on the remote. What came after were bloodcurdling screams of agony, his back arching off the ground. Too bad the echoes of those screams couldn't be heard by anyone except the person laughing and enjoying his pain._

Robin woke up screaming and panting, eyes snapping wide open, his body shaking and covered in sweat, heart beating like never before. His covers were off wrinkled from tossing and turning, his bed wet from sweat. When he finally became aware of his surroundings, he noticed his friend looking down at him in concern. He looked at them in confusion.  
"What happened?"  
Cyborg frowned looked at him seriously. "We were going to ask you the same question."

**Earlier that night... **  
"Uh... Am I the only one who thought the way Robin was acting weird?" Cyborg said to Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy (They told him what happened when he came in). They nodded their heads. Then Starfire yawned. "I guess we should get some sleep. G'night guys." Cyborg said and left the room. Raven just went to her room without a word.  
"See you when day comes Friend Beast Boy." She was about to leave when a whimper came from him. She turned back to Beast Boy. "Is something the wrong?" He hesitated.  
"We'll, I've been getting some weird feelings, like my animal instincts were going on high alert. Almost like another animal is around." He said nervously. Starfire looked at him and gave an assuring smile.  
"It may just be Silkie you're feeling." She said. Beast Boy shook his head.  
"No, it can't be. I never felt like this around him. It's something different."  
"Well, can you sense which animal it is?" Beast Boy shook his head, exasperated.  
"No! I would have told you if I could. Besides, the feeling is unusual for animals. It's different." Starfire was about to say something else but then heard a loud scream. She and Beast Boy ran to the sound only to find themselves with Raven and Cyborg in front of Robin's door. Raven gave a nod to the others and opened the door. Behind the door they saw something surprising. Robin was thrashing around, yelling.  
"Mama! vă rog! Tu nu se poate întoarce și dă-mi doar speranta de a muri și rupe-mi din nou!" The team looked around confused. They didn't know if Robin was from a foreign country or not, he barely talks about his past, and when he did it was mostly vague. Suddenly his thrashing stopped, and his said quietly said something, though it was loud enough for them to hear. "Nu muri. Vă rog. Nu te pot pierde din nou." Everyone looked at each other, silently asking the same question. Do you understand what language he's speaking? They looked back at Robin, figuring he was having a nightmare, and decided to wake him up. Beast Boy walked up Robin and tried to shake him awake.  
"Hey Robin?" He whispered. "Wake up." Nothing happened. BB shook him harder. No answer. The only thing that showed Robin was even alive was his quick breathing, sweating, and slight movements. Then Starfire tried.  
Going beside his bed, she said, "Robin?" A little but louder, "Robin?" No response. While taking a deep breath, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy covered their ears.  
"ROOOOOOOBBBBIIIIIIIINNNN!" She yelled at the top of her longs, and yet he lay there, asleep. Cyborg even tried smelling salts, but he wouldn't wake up. He turned to the dark Titan.  
"Raven, I know you won't like this, but can you take a peek into his mind and try to wake him up?" She nodded, albeit reluctantly. She went by his side and floated in her normal meditation position and closed her eyes.  
"Azarath, Metrion, Ziiiinthooos." When she made it to the last word, it came out longer and sounded more ghostly as she opened blue, glowing, eerie eyes. A black raven roughly her sized emerged from her and went into his body.  
_She saw a forest around her, and realized she was running from something. She didn't know what she was running from. Then she looked back, and caught a glimpse of a girl in black chasing her. An arrow whizzed by her head and embeds itself into a tree. She tried to wake herself up as she was in Robin's point of view except she could do and see things that probably doesn't follow Robin's dream. When she tried to wake up, a symbol came in front of her face. It was a symbol of the sun. It started shining and she started burning until she was violently pushed out of Robin's mind.  
_ "Oof!" She fell onto the floor. Her friends crowded around her, wondering what happened. She signalled for them to move back. Once they did, she stood up and looked at them. "Something's blocking me from waking him up. I don't know what it is, but I can't wake him up." Cyborg suddenly ran out of the room and came back with a heart monitor. He attached it to Robin, worry etched on his face (as for Beast Boy and Starfire). Robin was sweating so much his pyjamas were soaked. His breath was quickening by the second. The awake Titans looked at the machine and gasped. His heart beat was speeding faster than ever. It was even faster than when Slade's mask drugged him.  
"How can he even be alive with that kind of heartbeat?" Cyborg asked. Raven came up beside him.  
"I think the better question is; why is his body producing such a heartbeat?" She said. Her teammates could tell that she was worried also. There was actually worry in her voice.  
"Before you kill me, will you at least tell me why?" They heard Robin talk again in his sleep. They looked at each other worriedly. Was somebody trying to kill him in his nightmare? They were hoping he would wake up soon, or at least wake up at all. Starfire was so nervous and scared that she stopped talking when she tried to wake him up. Trying to distract his teammates from the seriousness of the situation, Beast Boy pointed out something.  
"You know, we've never seen Robin without his mask." Raven and Starfire looked at each other while Cyborg nodded. Suddenly, Robin gave a painful scream. Everyone looked to him. They had no idea what to do. Then he gritted his teeth like something was frustrating him.  
"What do you mean?" They knew what this meant. He was most likely trying to get answers to his earlier question, yet the person was probably not giving the answers he needed. Then something started to go wrong. His mouth opened in bloodcurdling screams while his back arched. Beast Boy covered his sensitive ears, but couldn't help but notice a trace of an animalistic sound in his scream. Robin started shaking like he was having a seizure and the team was worried he wouldn't make it. That was until his eyes snapped open although he was still screaming. His friends crowded around him, Cyborg and Beast Boy on his left, Starfire and Raven on his right. He stopped screaming but kept on trying to catch his breath. Then he noticed his friends.  
"What happened?" He asked, his voice hoarse from all his screaming.  
Cyborg frowned and looked at him seriously. "We were going to ask you the same question."

** Well that's the 4th chapter! Hope you enjoy! Write what you think in the reviews please. So until next time... SEE YA FROM THE AWESOME WEIRD CHICK!**


	5. Senses

**Hello! Welcome back to Unexplainable. Here's my new chapter, hope you like! Here are some words from a fellow person who likes Beast Boy a lot more than she expects.**

**Raven: I don't like Beast Boy! Besides, why am I here?**

**Me: Because, *smiles* you have awesome powers. Also, you are an important character for this chapter.**

**Raven: Do I even want to know?**

**Me: Don't worry. It's not anything bad or major, well; actually, it depends on how you look at it. Now can you do the disclaimer please? *Puppy dog Pout***

**Raven: *Sighs* Awesomesupergirl123 does not own Teen Titans. There. I'm leaving now.**

**Me: Bye. On with the story!**

Robin was dazed and confused with his eyes unfocused and his head lolling side to side. He didn't even mind that Cyborg and Beast Boy were seeing him without the mask. His mind was too jumbled to focus on anything really, plus there was a headache coming on. His team looked at him worriedly. He put a hand to his forehead and groaned.  
"Did something happen? My head hurts like hell." Now Robin doesn't swear much. Well, in front of other people. When he's with his team, especially Speedy, he has a tendency to pop out swear words here and there. The team relaxed a little bit to see some kind of normalcy. Starfire was always confused with profanity but kept questions to herself, more worried about her kind-of-secret crush.  
"Do you not have a memory of anything?" Starfire asked. Robin shook his head.  
"I can't really focus on anything right now. Everything is so confusing and blurry. Ugh... Can I go to sleep now?" The team exchanged glances, wondering if they should let him; or if he was even okay. Raven took charge then and there.  
"Go and get some rest. We'll talk to you in the morning."  
Cyborg was debating whether or not to take away the heart monitor. He kept it on just in case something came up. Beast Boy was the last to leave the room. Before he walked out the door, he stopped and looked back at his leader, already knocked out and sleeping. There was just something about him that was sending his senses on high alert. There is something going on, but by the looks of it, not even Robin knows what is happening to himself.

Robin woke up early the next morning a barely noticeable headache. He noticed a heart monitor monitoring a fairly normal heartbeat. _My heartbeat is okay, so why the hell am I put next to a heart monitor? _Getting up, he went to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed his teeth and gelled his hair to have its signature spiky hairdo. Robin put on his clothes and mask and went to the kitchen. Making some coffee, he noticed it was Six A.M. Then he walked to the roof and sat down, elbows on his knees and his head resting in his palms.  
Robin rubbed his temples. He felt his headache become more pronounced. _Is there a reason why my head feels like shit?  
_ "Maybe." A familiar monotone voice came out of seemingly nowhere. Robin looked back to find Raven making her way towards him.  
"I said that aloud, didn't I?" She nodded and sat cross-legged beside him. They sat in a comfortable silence before Raven decided to break it.  
"So… did you have a good sleep last night?" She asked. He looked at her with confusion.  
"Yeah… is there a reason you asked why?" _Seriously, what the hell is going on?_ Raven shook her head and went back to meditate. Robin decided to ask a question that had been on his mind since morning. "Why was I hooked up to a heart monitor this morning?"  
For once in her life, Raven hesitated. Robin noticed and waited for her answer. Finally, she said, "Do you remember anything from last night?" Robin thought. He barely remembered anything, so he assumed nothing happened, but since there are a bunch of clues, it showed something definitely happened.  
"Uh… not really. I'm guessing–" Robin stopped talking and held his head. His headache became more and more painful. Raven looked at him worriedly.  
"Are you okay?" Robin shook his head, but of course that just caused more pain. He suddenly couldn't see the Raven or the view over the tower. The only thing he saw was the sun. It was so captivating to him, and was the most amazing thing he ever seen. It seemed to comfort him and show beauty all over. Then a shadow started covering the sun, like an eclipse. Everywhere went dark without know sunlight. Now Robin was taught to embrace darkness and to use it to your advantage; make it your friend, not your enemy. But now, the darkness brought danger and something he never thought he'd ever feel again; absolute fear and terror. It felt like it was trying to swallow and suffocate him to the point that it was painful. He just wanted it all to end, to see some kind of light. Suddenly, his wish was granted and everything disappeared. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by Raven's face.  
"Robin, what happened?" He noticed he was panting heavily and lying on the ground. She moved back to give him some space to sit up.  
"I don't know." He growled. Raven stepped back in surprise. She hadn't expected that kind of outburst. Robin was just tired of it. This was one of the hardest things he ever had to solve. Every clue just created more questions. He was just tired of not knowing. Every time he had a question, the answer he would say is 'I don't know'. Then he thought of something. "What's the date today?" Raven looked at him bewildered and confused by the question.  
"March 23rd. Why?" Robin looked at her trying to choose his words carefully. Raven knew that look. She had seen it on many occasions. It's his 'I'm onto something' look.  
"When people start having changes or transformations, when do those usually happen?" Surprised by the new question, she answered.  
"Usually when they turn a certain age, on their birthday, or somewhere near their birthday. Why do–"  
"When that happens, is the change artificial or natural?"  
"If you mean if it's in their genes or not, most cases it's in their genes. Can you tell me–" but Robin was already up and running before she could finish talking.  
Turning his head, he yelled to Raven over his shoulder. "Thanks!" He went through the door and back inside leaving a very confused Raven behind.  
"I'll find out sooner or later, and I have a feeling I won't even have to do any snooping to find out." Raven said to herself, and went back to meditating.  
Robin went inside his room. When he saw the monitor, he realized he never got his answer from Raven. _I'll focus on that later. _He sat on his bed and thought._ Whatever is happening started 2 days ago, during the fight with Control Freak. It was March 21st; my 16th birthday. How did I forget my own birthday? Anyways, Raven said that changes that usually happen on or near birthdays and those changes are usually in genes, meaning I'm not the only one; I got it from a family member. I feel like I'm missing some things. Some things that are important. It might involve with whatever happened last night. _Robin had a feeling his team doesn't want to tell him. Luckily, the cameras he has access to is almost everywhere in the tower, except the obvious, his team members' bedrooms and the bathrooms. What they don't know is that he also has one in his  
room.

Robin walked back into the Op centre and saw his team eating breakfast. This includes; Beast Boy trying to keep his tofu away from Cyborg's meat, Cyborg trying to keep his meat away from Beast Boy's tofu, Raven drinking herbal tea and Starfire eating some weird alien food. Robin gave a relieved sigh. Seeing some kind of normalcy stopped him from going insane over everything.  
"Hey guys. Good morning." All of them gave him their standard morning greeting, not wanting to talk about last night. Beast Boy let his gaze linger though. When he went back to his food, he started fidgeting. For some reason, his instincts were telling him the things you do when a threat is around; _fight or flight._  
"Are you okay Beast Boy?" Raven's emotionless yet melodic voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah. Of course. I'm fine. Totally fine." He told her. Although he knew it wasn't true, and Raven knew that too. After all, she is an empath; she almost always knows when someone is lying. She gave him a look that said _we'll talk later._ "So… anything you guys want to do today?"  
Everybody stopped to think about the question. There hasn't been much action since the Brotherhood of Evil, so they didn't really have much to do. They all shrugged. "I need to do some research, but feel free to invite some other titans over." Robin said, and left the table to go to his room.  
"Can I talk to you Beast Boy?" Raven asked, though it wasn't a question, and Beast Boy knew that. Mumbling a 'sure', Beast Boy got up and left the room, Raven following. They walked through the halls and into the hallway near Raven's room. That was when she stopped walking and decided no one was in ear shot. Beast Boy, surprised by the sudden movement (or lack of) bumped into Raven. Regaining his bearings, he looked at her.  
"Well?" He asked. Raven just looked at him with a penetrating stare that had him fidget again.  
"You're acting weird. Must I say more?" Raven said. She didn't need to say anymore. Beast Boy knew he wasn't going to get out of this one, and also Raven has _special_ ways of getting information out of people.  
"You want to know what's happening with me, don't you? I don't know how to put it. I just have this feeling. Like my animal instincts are going haywire." Raven raised her eyebrows at this and silently told him to continue. "It's like being able to sense another of your kind. What I don't get is why I'm sensing it. I mean, there's no other animal here, right?" He looked at her with worried eyes. "Right?" He said again to try to get some reassurance.  
Finally Raven spoke. "Why are you worrying about this so much? For all we know it could just be a stray animal that got in." She doesn't like to overestimate things, so if it is not a problem she doesn't want people worrying for no reason.  
"You don't get it. It's like you with sensing people. You can read their emotions and auras to get a feel for them. I can do the same except with animals, and even then I usually feel only certain animals unless I want to sense it. But this one I can feel and I have no control over it. Then there are my instincts." He paused and looked at her, seeing if she was getting all of this. She just kept on looking with a piercing gaze. "My instincts are going crazy. At times they would be calm, and others their warning me about something, basically yelling at me to do what they say! Yet there's one thing that keeps on getting bothering me."  
Curious and concerned, (though she would never admit to anyone that she was concerned for Beast Boy) Raven asked, "What is it?" If this thing is actually dangerous and a threat, something has to be done about it.  
"Whatever thing I'm sensing is dangerous. If it's dangerous enough to make me want to run away just by sensing it, I wonder if it's dangerous to seriously hurt someone or worse; kill."

**Do you like the chapter? Yes? No? Maybe? So? Just write in the reviews. Uh… I don't really have much to say. So until next time… See ya from the Weird Awesome Chick!**


	6. Authors note

Very Important Authors Note

I am so, so, so, so, sooo sorry for doing this to you guys. I have to put my story on (temporary) Hiatus. *starts to tear up* I just want to thank all my followers, and favouriters, and reviewers, and of course, my readers. My reason for my absence is that… I'M MOVING TO THE NEIGHBORING COUNTRY! Though I am happy to go because it was my firsthome, I'm gonna miss it here. So you know I won't have access to internet or anything else that could help me update the story , but once I get fully settled in my new home and my computer is back up, I _will _continue. Nothing is gonna stop me from _at least_ coming back when I can. So until then, *Voice changes to a sad one* Bye from the Weird Awesome Chick, A.K.A Awesomesupergirl123, A.K.A CC


	7. Sorry

Sorry for everybody but I cannot continue this story. Over the time I have lost my Internet connection, (A month? Two?) I have tried writing new chapters for Unexplainable. I have had writers block that whole time and somehow ended up creating another story. If you might be interested in my new story (Which I have been writing ahead so this doesn't happen again), _A burning Flame_, it will be a Young Justice story. Sorry for all who has been interested in this story but hopefully my other one will turn out better.


End file.
